How many natural-number factors does $\textit{N}$ have if $\textit{N} = 2^3 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 5^1$?
Answer: Any positive integer divisor of $N$ must take the form $2^a \cdot 3^b \cdot 5^c$ where $0 \le a \le 3$, $0 \le b \le 2$ and $0 \le c \le 1$. In other words, there are 4 choices for $a$, 3 choices for $b$ and 2 choices for $c$. So there are $4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 = \boxed{24}$ natural-number factors of $N$.